Deai no Chikara de
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Songfic. NiouMizuki. Niou don't get what he's thinking.


_Hashaida kaerimichi de futari wa  
Minna yori mo sukoshi ato wo aruku  
Nantonaku kyuu ni mukuchi niratte  
Yake ni dokidoki shite _

Niou walked at a slow pace, his eyes fixated on the back of the person walking in front of him. The boy was chatting animatedly with Saeki, whom he could see had his attention at Marui more then at Mizuki. Niou wondered why he was so silent. He, himself, asked himself in his mind.  
_Why're you so damn quiet? It's not like you. Damn.  
_He noticed that Mizuki noticed him staring, and his heart raced in his cheast when the boy turned his head just slightly to glance at him. A black curl slipped over his eye and Niou unconciously reached to brush it out of his face. Saeki glanced at them, and smiled when he saw them stand still on the roadside.  
Niou blushed and retrachted his hand when Mizuki gave him a quizzical look.  
Then Mizuki blushed as well and glanced away.

_Ima tatoeba koko de kono mama_  
_Nanimo iwazu wakareta nara tabun_  
_Boku-tachi wa nido to ae nai you na_  
_Sonna ki ga suru kara_

Niou opened his mouth to speak, but he didn't know what to say, so he shut his mouth once again.  
Mizuki frowned, seeming to be in thought.  
Niou looked at Mizuki's twitching hand.  
Would he dare to take it?  
He was a straight-forward person, yes, but this feeling he had right now..  
It was so new.

_Guuzen no deai dakedo_  
_Mata aitai na tada sunao na_  
_Kono omoi tsutaetai_

He knew Mizuki was the type of guy who didn't really get along with people, but he supposed that he was used to the type.  
He loved to mess with people, anyways.  
And he wanted to mess with Mizuki.  
Really badly.  
Mizuki took a step forward, and Niou saw him clench his hand, relax it, clench it again.

_Boku no namae, oboete kure masu ka?_  
_Ikinari, doushita no?_  
_Kimi no namae, oshiete kure masu ka?_  
_Nankatereru yo ne_  
_Boku no namae wo yonde kure masu ka?_  
_Mochiron, ii keredo_  
_Kimi no namae yon demo ii desu ka?_  
_Maybe i'm falling love_

Mizuki took a deep breath and spoke.  
"So. You're Niou-kun."  
Niou nodded.  
"And ye're Hajim—I mean Mizuki."  
Mizuki gave a shy smile.  
"Umm.."  
Niou frowned. Why did his mind have to be so blank? When he felt the need to speak so badly.  
"Do you like cosplaying?"  
_What the hell – Niou Masaharu – what did you just ask him?  
_Mizuki blinked in confusion.  
"Well.."  
_he'll say he hate it and he'll leave and you'll never have another chance again great you idiot  
_"I don't mind it." Mizuki shrugged.  
Niou looked at him in surprise.  
His mind went blank.  
Again.

_Konna boku dakeredo sore demo..._  
_Sore demo, nani? hanashite ii? hayaku_  
_Dare nimo make nai yume ga aru_  
_Ookisugiru kamo ne_

"Would you mind much-!"  
He cut himself off before he ended up shouting.  
_Breathe, stupid, breathe.  
_"Would y' mind goin'..goin' out with me..?"  
_I said it!  
_He blushed a deep crimson and swallowed.

_Dekiru nara dekiru kara_  
_Iya, sou ja nainda sore made zutto_  
_Mitsumete ite kureru ka na?_

Mizuki looked at him, wonder shining in his eyes.  
"We don't even know each other, though."  
Niou's shoulders sank and he felt a pout grow on his face.  
_Damn!  
_"Let's start by getting to know one another."  
Niou looked up and saw Mizuki smile.  
He smiled.

_Boku no yume wo kiite wa kure masu ka?_  
_Korekara, ikura demo_  
_Boku no yume wo kanjite kure masu ka?_  
_Sono hitomi wo mireba_  
_Boku no yume wo sasaete kure masu ka?_  
_Itsudemo, itsumademo_  
_Bokura de yume wo kanaete mimasen ka?_  
_Fushigi na deai no chikara de_

"Then..."  
Niou glanced towards the direction they had been going to, and saw that the others had dissappeared from sight.  
He braced himself and then took a step forward.  
Took Mizuki's face between his hands and tilted his face upwards.  
"Do you mind me kissin' ya?"  
"I.."  
Mizuki thought about it for a moment.  
"Suppose not?"

_Boku no yume de kimi ga egao ni nari_  
_Mirai wo tsunaide iku no_  
_Kimi no egao ga boku no yume ni naru_  
_Zutto, kurikaeshite_  
_Boku no yume wo kanjite kure masu ka?_  
_Itsudemo, itsumademo_  
_Bokura de yume wo kanaete mimasen ka?_  
_Love makes dreams come true_

So Niou kissed him.  
A soft, sweet kiss that even surprised himself.  
"Another?" he asked silently.  
Mizuki nodded.  
Then reached up to kiss Niou and wrap his arms around his neck.  
Niou grinned.  
He felt like he was turning back to normal again.  
"We gotten t' know each other 'nough yet?"  
Mizuki blinked and smirked as well.  
"We better get to know each other some more."  
Next kiss was deep.

_Love makes dreams come true_  
_Feel it_  
_Deai no chikara de_

**Lyrics from AAA's Deai no Chikara.**

**Random FanFic is random.**


End file.
